Water Star
The Water Stars are ancient magical artifacts that are the complete polar opposite of the almighty and divine Dragon's Flame and the only thing that can extinguish it entirely from existence. History The Water Stars were created at the same time the almighty Great Dragon was born. Because their infinitely limitless magical energy and power is the natural opposite of the Dragon's Flame, they cannot exist in the same dimension as the two powers would clash and cause chaos and destruction throughout the entire dimension, eventually wiping each other out. To prevent a galactic catastrophe, a group of immensely powerful ancient wizards came together to gather them and sealed them away. The Water Stars have remained in the Golden Kingdom ever since, where they were guarded by Arcadia, the first fairy in existence. When Valtor broke out of the Omega Dimension, the Winx Club and the Specialists went to the Golden Kingdom to obtain the Water Stars. Tecna, Stella, and Musa went through the Crystal Labyrinth to get them. After the Water Stars were obtained, they were used when Valtor attacked Alfea. They were used again to reveal where Cloudtower stood, and using them brought back the school for witches. They were used once more in the second-to-last battle with Valtor where he captured the Water Stars turned them against the Winx Club, nearly destroying Bloom. He placed them in the Agador Box but they escaped after Bloom used her Fairy Dust to break the Mark of Valtor from the Agador Box and free all the spells he had stolen, except the Spell of the Elements which was the only Spell Valtor was able to keep with himself. The current whereabouts of the Water Stars is unknown, but it can be assumed that they were returned to the Golden Kingdom after Valtor's defeat. Effects *As its elemental polar opposite, the Water Stars are the only power able to fully extinguish the Dragon Flame. Since the Dragon Flame is also the complete opposite, it might also have able to extinguish the Water Stars energy in right circumstances. *Only those who are guardians and hosts of the Dragon Fire can activate and use the Water Stars to their full power and potential. *They also affect Bloom, because they are connected by the Dragon Fire. *The immeasurable energy and power of the Water Stars is, however, not similar to Darkar's power because, though both powers are opposites to the Dragon Fire, both the power of the Water Stars and that of the Dragon are neutral with respect to each other and they both generate energy, while Darkar's power is Evil with respect to the Dragon Fire and it absorbs energy. *If the Water Stars would be used on Tritannus, they would not have affect on him since water is his natural element, thus being a merman. Trivia *The appearance of the Water Stars the Winx received seems to have been inspired by the powers and outfits of the six fairies, each being inspired from one member. *The Water Stars appearances are similar to the Sirenix Boxes the Winx received in Season 5. Yet they are much smaller. *In "The Crystal Labyrinth" only 3 water stars were shown being given: Tecna's, Musa's, and Stella's, though Stella's water star design was different than shown in the following episode, "The Wizard's Challenge". It was also stated by Bloom in the RAI English version toward the end that they had acquired the "3" water stars so no one knows where the other three water stars came from but for some reason it was decided that each Winx fairy would have their own individual Water Star. Gallery Screen Shot 2012-09-21 at 3.50.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-21 at 3.49.54 PM.png Water Star Musa.png|Musa's Water Star Water Star Tecna.png|Tecna's Water Star Water Star Flora.png|Flora's Water Star Water Star Stella.png|Stella's Water Star Water Star Bloom.png|Bloom's Water Star Water Star Aisha.png|Aisha's Water Star Category:Season 3 Category:Items Category:Powers Category:Fairies Category:Dragon Flame Category:Stella Category:Musa Category:Bloom Category:Aisha Category:Flora Category:Tecna Category:Winx Club